


极光

by terusan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terusan/pseuds/terusan
Summary: 一场突如其来的旅行，一件开始失控的情事。
Relationships: 黄景瑜/尹昉 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	极光

尹昉被一阵凉意激醒。他困得要命，脑袋里还有长途飞行留下的飞机嗡鸣声，眼皮上像是压着秤砣，眼缝被胶水紧紧粘着。

让他醒过来的是一只冰凉的手掌，一开始他只感觉到冷，指腹在他腰上轻轻摩擦，擦出冰冷的火花来，直到尹昉从喉咙里不情愿地发出一声咕哝。

手指停下来，这回移到了他屁股上。他发现自己是趴躺着睡的，长绒毛床单随着呼吸在他脸上骚动，身上也压着重物——不是温暖轻柔的棉被，是与冰冷的手指完全不同的，几乎可算是滚烫的身体。

“昉儿，快醒醒。”

他耳朵边响起低沉如夜幕般的呼唤，那声音也仍带着睡意，让尹昉的心稳定下来，甚至不介意再被那手指摩挲几下。如果他可以用自己的体温温暖那只手，那这只手的主人就可以重新跟他一起回到无梦之眠……

“醒了没啊，昉儿？我看见你眼珠转了。”

几乎再次坠入梦中的旅人又一次气恼地清醒过来，理智告诉他这个声音可不会轻易罢休，他可以粘着你一整个白天黑夜，电话微信微博私信，直到你给出他想要的答案。

“醒醒宝贝，太阳晒屁股了，不起来我掀你被子了啊。”

尹昉睁开眼前紧紧闭了一次，该死的黄景瑜，他就不该答应他搞什么说走就走的旅行！

胶水被撕开，圆罩型玻璃屋顶没有挡住深夜的渗透，洛斯托静地像一块吸音石。尹昉翻过身，一口咬住捏着自己脸颊的手。

“疼疼疼…我错了我错了尹老师快松嘴。”黄景瑜呲牙咧嘴地跟他示软，尹昉根本没怎么用力，但也十分受用地放过了他。

“哎！怎么还补一脚！”

“太阳呢？”

尹昉沙哑地开口，坐了十几个小时飞机顶着夜色赶到酒店本来已经十分疲惫了，时差还没调整过来就被人半夜惊醒，他一点好脸色也不想给黄景瑜。

“喝点水。”黄景瑜跟没听到似的，抬手拿起床边的水杯，见尹昉还皱着眉瞪他，喝了一口就往他嘴里喂，差点把躺着的艺术家呛着。

“黄景瑜！”

“嘘，你看，你抬头。”黄景瑜把被子给他拉上去一点，关了壁灯。

太阳风在夜空极速掠过，夜空像被它撕拉成光束的峭壁，柔软丝滑的深紫色峭壁，如波浪翻卷着整个暗夜。

“太美了……”尹昉喃喃着，他被身边的人搂在怀里，一起抬头看着玻璃幕顶，将疲惫和抱怨抛在床脚下。

“我就知道咱俩肯定能看到极光，网上都说这个时间段最完美了，我都没敢睡太沉。”

尹昉摇摇头。

他想告诉身边的人，查得再多，概率再高，也要看老天爷给不给面子。他本人就为极光出游过三次，除了第一次极短暂地遇到后，就再也没有这个荣幸了。

他想问问黄景瑜是如何得到这份幸运的，但黄景瑜的眼睛里闪着变幻的光芒，他沉溺在无由的震撼中，低头看见尹昉柔软地微笑。

黄景瑜吻住他，很快被尹昉推开，他还要抬头贪婪这美景，为这份难遇的幸运而驻足。他被放平在床上，被告知什么也无需操劳。

极光缥缈无边，而黄景瑜的亲吻也似乎总没尽头。他致力于用口腔开发艺术家的身体，亲吻他每一块凸出的关节，舔舐他曲折的肌肉线条，说他是一座挖不完的宝藏。

像一只粘人的巨犬。尹昉笑笑，他不养狗，猫系宠物更让他感觉自在，而养狗需要牵挂和责任。黄景瑜放下他的脚踝，爬上来咬他的耳垂。

“想什么呢？”

“痒。”

“问你呢。”

黄景瑜的眼角纤长锋利，满身的人间烟火和坚韧自信，尹昉有时候觉得自己是为了这些缺少的品质迷上的他，所以对他光芒下的本质才挑三拣四。

“想你到底喜欢我什么。”

高挑的男孩子露出了虎牙，他眼睛里闪出的愉悦使回答的人后悔。

“你知道这算一句告白吧。”

尹昉想抽回他手中自己的小腿踹他，或者掐一把他结实的大腿，才一抬身就贴上腿间凸立的硬物，他吸一口气倒回枕头上：“不行。”

大狗立刻撒起娇来：“怎么不行，可以的可以的，不用你费事，你连手指头都不用抬。”

“我还没死呢，也差不多累得半死了。”

“怎么会呢，没关系的——”黄景瑜把他拉进怀里用脑袋亲昵地蹭着他，“我保证慢点轻点，你就躺着。你看着极光，我看着你，全部的你。我在你身体里，你什么也不用管，就享受我和极光，不是很好么。”

他的声音让尹昉的脚趾都麻了，是很好，他的眼睛和大脑被宇宙填满，他的身体被爱人填满，实在太好了，所以不好，令人害怕。

可是他该怎么和对方说他会害怕，如果他说出来了，对方会怎样得寸进尺，会怎么挖掘他更多的软弱，他一概不知。

“玻璃……”他圈着黄景瑜的脖子，身下的亵裤被拽了出去，热度和热度紧密贴合，“周围都是玻璃。”

“窗帘都拉好了，”黄景瑜亲他的眼角，亲他上眼睑的小痣，接着亲他的胸口，“除了极光没人能看到我们。”

尹昉颤栗着，双腿圈住他的腰，等着黄景瑜兴高采烈地亲吻上来。

与舞蹈不同，在情事上尹昉更多些隐忍。

他可以在舞台任何角落伸展自己的身体，展现他可以释放的所有美好，天性，与舞伴分享肢体每一个动作，彼此支撑，共情。他丝毫不曾吝啬。

他的主动在另一方面全部丢弃干净，好像反被年少的情人补充上来，他们在生活中难有交集，交谈甚少，告白，牵手，上床甚至约会都靠对方把控。和聚光灯下的大明星不同，尹昉常常失踪在自己的世界里，黄景瑜却总有这个本事把自己挖出来，一次一次要他记起另一个身份。

生活的一部分开始被渗透了，他变得常常去检查手机，偷听别人聊起那个圈子的新闻，偶尔会查看黄景瑜的行程，生日节日给他打打电话，免得他因为无法见面闹脾气。

这样帮我们彼此都省去很多麻烦，尹昉想得很好，他给自己和黄景瑜划好了规矩，拟条建框，完成法制化。

黄景瑜用手指劈开他的身体，他的腿被接近极限地压在身体上，对方喜欢这样，喜欢自己像跳舞一样为他拉伸延展，以身体的极限来代表占有的程度。

这时候年少的情人不再是会在沙发上打滚的大型宠物，如果有的话，他的毛发会坚硬扎手，不惜一切代价追逐猎物，喘息会让汗水从皮毛上滑落，再靠近一点就会被扎伤，刺进血肉里。

他眼睛里的暗色像危险的野狼。

尹昉移开目光，他面向舞动的极光，不去想自己有几成会屈服，规矩还有没有用。

“如果我说……”

尹昉想也没想就捂住他的嘴，“不行！”

黄景瑜笑了。他舔了舔手心，又用虎牙挤压手腕的动脉，像是一种亲昵地挟持。

“你害怕啥？别想有的没的。”

“是你别想才对。”

黄景瑜妥协，“那我还是戴套吧。”

尹昉松口气，又觉得自己可悲，为了最后一丝尊严警觉如惊雀。

“那你…那你快点。”

他服软，悄声说道，手指滑上黄景瑜的侧颈，极光围着他的脑袋，融在发梢里，似乎也把他变成了宇宙的一部分，尹昉想知道过一会儿他会不会也消失不见，像从没有来过一样。

那东西进的太深了——

尹昉佝偻着，手指用力，觉得自己可怜得像正在生产的孕妇，黄景瑜没有舍给他多少怜惜，即使有他也不会要。他感觉被顶到了喉咙，疼痛和挤压让他快要吐出来，并滑稽地想该会有多尴尬。

他突然想起某本书里的描写，幻想自己彷佛呕出了灵魂。

眼泪和笑声一起滑落出来，黄景瑜被他吓了一跳，连忙去擦他眼角的泪珠，“咋了？是不是很疼？你是哭还是笑啊，你跟我说话啊。”

身体里的阴茎微微跳动着，但很有耐心地静止不动。尹昉尽力放松下来，忽略窄小的入口和胸腔的疼痛，伸长脖子去啄黄景瑜的薄唇。

黄景瑜立刻将舌尖滑进他丰满的双唇，勾着他的舌头厮磨，时而滑过他的上口腔，翻滚着激起潮湿的声响。

他动的时候舌头甚至还没有抽走，尹昉呜咽一声，牙齿上下一阖，那边已经逃走了。

“实在忍不住了……”黄景瑜也气喘吁吁，下半身缓缓推动，又抽出一点，再狠狠推进去，“昉儿你裹得我头皮快炸了。”

尹昉随着动作低吟，他不再想呕，但还是疼。黄景瑜每叫他一声，他觉得疼也还可以再忍一会儿。

抽送的幅度慢慢变得厉害，尹昉被黄景瑜掰成U型，小腿抵在他肩膀上，方便他一下一下深重的撞击，他捏着黄景瑜的上臂，在被撞到前列腺时收紧手指。

快感如同电击在身上呲出爆裂的火花，尹昉仰起脖子，脆弱的喉颈在极光下一览无余。

接着臀部也落入他手，好像嫌他的身体部分不够投入一样，随着冲撞被捏揉挤压，进入时被狠狠按在黄景瑜的大腿根上，阴茎冲进深处，腰以下除了这根东西都没有着落，尹昉觉得自己甚至是长在那上面的一样。

他被翻着跪在床尾，然后又被填满，黄景瑜低喘着把他从身后压进怀里，他们像两个立起来的汤匙，严丝合缝，大个儿的包裹着小个儿的，小个儿抬起头，眼睛里撒满柔美的光线，嘴唇微启溢出短促的呻吟。

“尹昉，尹昉，你太美了——”

黄景瑜也被此时光景陶醉，他抓着尹昉的窄腰，低头看去挺翘的臀缝中是他进进出出的火热，他心锤如鼓，一只手摸向对方的下体，脸贴过去，鼻梁急躁地蹭着耳后的皮肤，他想把他蹭红，蹭破，想让他沾上自己的味道…可他什么也不能留下。

尹昉反手摸上他的脑袋，他的阴茎被黄景瑜的大手伺候得舒爽，透明的液体很快打湿了手指，尹昉爽得双腿打抖还想着安抚身后的野兽，“景瑜，别急。嗯…好舒服，再来…慢慢来。”

黄景瑜在他手掌里蹭着脑袋变得更兴奋，尹昉的念叨引导着他的节奏，连着几十下极速冲刺后重喘着射了出来，他的手自觉自动地为艺术家服务，让他咬着厚厚的嘴唇，绷直了腰射在黄景瑜手里。

他们歪过头放松地和对方接吻，黄景瑜松开前恋恋不舍地咬咬他的下唇，把安全套打了个结扔进垃圾桶，伸着赤裸的长腿走进浴室。

天边还剩下一弯淡绿色的弧光，尹昉懒洋洋地出神，黄景瑜给他大概收拾了下，又折腾着去烧水喝。他这会儿不困了，睁着眼看极光慢慢褪却，也不知道现在这边是几点，还要等多久才能看到天边泛起鱼肚白。

上一次他二半夜还睁着眼失眠，好像是和黄景瑜吵得最凶的那一次。尹昉很少失眠，他的工作总让身体疲倦，如果没有工作他就会去找地方消耗精力，总之不愿意空窗在家。

他预料到了迟早会有争吵，但没想到给黄景瑜讲规矩比他想象的还困难，他觉得这人不讲道理，而年轻人——带着一股脑的冲动——说他不是在讲道理，是在疏离自己。

他们不欢而散，尹昉在失去他消息的第二个周末失眠了。他的房子没有现在这样的玻璃顶罩，他看不见月光和星辰，只有沉重的四边形房顶。

没想到会那么难熬，他叹口气，黄景瑜从外间探了脑袋进来，“想啥呢这么出神。”

“嗯……”

黄景瑜端着水杯走进来，“想极光呢？”

尹昉接过来喝了一点，也不瞒他，“想咱俩之前吵架那次呢。”

黄景瑜顿了一下，听不出情绪地哦了一声。

尹昉觉得他其实根本没有放下，只是习惯性地迁就自己，避免再去面对那一次的争论。

“你要是有想说的话，咱们聊聊。”

“我现在不想讨论这个话题。”黄景瑜立刻回答。

他很少这样意志低沉，面对困难放弃得飞快，尹昉胸口刺痛，他恨此事因自己而起，也恨对方偏偏这样无法放下。

“你我迟早要面对——”

“尹昉！”

尹昉畏缩着收回手指，他喊他尹昉，不是昉儿，不是宝贝儿，不是艺术家，尹老师，也不是做爱时那个深情的名字。黄景瑜像一头困兽一样喊着他的名字，警告他，带着伤痛。

“我们在世界上最美的酒店看极光，还享受美好的性爱，就不能，就不能不去想那些不愉快的事儿么？”

黄景瑜长出一口气，弯着腰坐在床边，疲惫地像是整整24小时没有睡过觉。

尹昉记起自己曾经说过的话，那是近一年前他参加演出时拒绝了黄景瑜探班的要求。

你来看会让我很难堪。

这不是他想说的那个意思，但也表达得足够清楚，黄景瑜从未有过如此难看的脸色，甚至到现在还没有散去。尹昉暗自恼火，他试过很多次无疾而终的交谈，都被对方聪明地躲开。

“是你把我带来这里的。你带我来看极光，守夜不睡把我叫醒，让我在这种极端的美景下对你毫无防备，自己却想全副武装？”

黄景瑜皱着眉转过来，“我不想浪费时间争论这种没有结果的事，只会让你为难。”

“为难？你在迁就我什么？”

“我没有！只不过——这很难，比我想象的还难。我以为久一点就好了，都快一年了我还是，我还这样。”

尹昉糊涂地看着他，“什么？”

“害怕失去你。”

黄景瑜泄了气，“我不想只做一个你生命里的过客，可是你是你，我没法替你做主。”

一切突然有些莫名其妙，尹昉摇摇头：“你怎么能这么说，什么过客，你是我生命中很重要的一部分。”

“那你愿意和我结婚么？”

尹昉的眼瞳瞬间收紧了，他以为自己听错了，黄景瑜没给他这个机会，“你愿意么，跟我结婚？”

这太超过了，尹昉整个人都惊慌起来，他往另一头缩了缩，生怕被抓了去。他立了规矩的，他和黄景瑜讲得很清楚，确定自己没有表达错误，“我不能。”

对方倒没有吃惊，只是黯淡地笑了一下，“我之前确实想问你，不过预料到了答案。”

“你知道我对家庭的想法。”

“哎，我就是怕你这样。你别紧张好不好，我又不会押着你去的。”

尹昉松了一口气，“对不起。”

“道啥歉，”黄景瑜用手指滑过发间，像是捋清思路，“别胡思乱想，你没欠我啥。你不喜欢公之于众，也不喜欢被束缚，你追求的是人生所有的可能性，艺术的状态需要保持新鲜和好奇，我都知道。我要是介意，一开始就躲远了。”

他们沉默了一会儿，黄景瑜一直不看他的眼睛，可能是觉得今晚已经争执地够多的了。

“我不是不愿意公开才不让你来探班。”

黄景瑜重新看回他，让尹昉心里有了点底儿，“我是害怕你坐在台下，会让一部分的我没法完全融入，我的脑子有一部分被你占领无关舞蹈，如果被舞指发现了，也太难堪了。”

年轻人低着眉微笑，虎牙尖立出一点点，“那我挺厉害啊，起码能在你脑子里占据制高点。”

“可你值得更好的。”尹昉摇摇头，“你喜欢的那种感情是我做不到的，这可能没法改变，我只能这样，在感情和自我中间撕扯自己，不知道怎么让你安心。”

“你不用改。”

他们不知道什么时候又紧紧挨在一起，黄景瑜压低了的声音，不敢惊醒屋外沉睡的夜色和森林。

“我嘴笨，可能说不清什么情感理智，我只知道我要爱你就不会让你变成别的人。尹昉就是尹昉，想做什么就做，想去哪里就去，想爱谁就爱，做一个潇洒的艺术家，嫉妒死他们。谁要对此有意见，哥第一个不给他好日子过。”

瞧这野蛮的自信。尹昉失笑，他溜圆的黑眸弯成两截月牙，兔牙轻咬下唇，有点满足又有点羞涩，“真的？哥？”

黄景瑜又一次把他扑倒，这回他像那只刚打开家门就扑过来的大狗了，在尹昉脸上又舔又亲，逗得人唧唧咯咯地笑，捧住他的脑袋一下一下亲回去。

他在他这里是个十全的守护者，尹昉心里酸胀。他对艺术一向标准极高，生活中自然免不得挑剔和固执，可黄景瑜就像一阵龙卷风闯了进来，把那些规矩挑战了个遍，还顽固地想把他护进风眼里。

我们哪会亘古不变，做千年的日晷，遥照的月光，那有什么意思。艺术家突然想通了，黄景瑜磨损着他的铜墙铁壁，尹昉折磨着他的患得患失，他们已经是最大的变数，听起来很公平。

“你是我哥，尹昉小哥哥，”黄景瑜耍赖一样学他的粉丝叫他，“尹昉尹昉，势不可挡。”

尹昉大笑，他答应了对方，要让自己赤裸，一览无余，他不想遮掩自己的心意。

“你刚刚是不是说…你爱我？”

黄景瑜倒难得的脸红了，他移开眼睛清了清嗓子，一米八几的大个有点不知所措。

“我也爱你。”

他以为对方在发抖，抓住对方的手才发现自己也一样。

“别怕。”

他瞄见男孩子似乎红了眼圈，但又不得不为下一个深吻关住眼睛，直到挤出胸腔最后一丝气体，才分开纠缠的唇齿。

“嘴要肿了…”尹昉无意识地抱怨，黄景瑜低着头用自己的嘴唇轻抚过对方，也不亲下去，交换气息，好像在等对方和自己呼吸同步一样。

尹昉。黄景瑜用气声喊他，尹昉差点为此呻吟：“再叫一遍。”

“昉儿。”

尹昉彻底被他叫硬了，他一个翻身骑在黄景瑜身上。

“别动。”

他把黄景瑜深深含进嘴里，让柔软的管状海绵体充血跳动，他满心要取悦他，卷舌吮舔，找到最让他舒服的地方，听他为自己难耐。黄景瑜一只手插进他的短发，另一只去摸他的脸，摸他饱满的唇线，觉得忍耐不了时就把人捞上来，紧抱着啃他的长颈，雕刻近乎完美的锁骨，把他的腿扳上自己的腰，寻找仍然湿润柔软的入口，迫不及待地重新挤进去。

“慢点，慢点…”尹昉本能地要求，他身在刺骨的北欧却像又一次被卷进北非的热浪，燥热紧紧裹着他，连一个毛孔都没放过，呼吸流转在他皮肤上，烫得头脑发昏。

年少的恋人配合他放慢了节奏，每一下插入变得又慢又重，他侧躺抱着他的小哥哥，借着天光描绘他近在咫尺的脸庞。

极光可能已经散去了，尹昉想起那些散落在他发梢里光粒，失神道：“别走。”

怀抱更紧了些，黄景瑜稳稳地把他嵌在身上，“我哪儿也不去。”

尹昉被他温柔坚定的进出快弄哭了，黄景瑜说他可以把自己不喜欢的事做到完美，让无趣妙趣横生，他又何尝不是在完成尹昉缺失的部分，他把他的执着融进身体，代替他做出承诺。

“宝贝儿，”黄景瑜低声道，声音说不出的性感，“宝贝我在这呢，你感觉到了么，我在你身体里，哪儿也不去。”

尹昉被他的爱意填得满满的，裹着他求他不要出去，求他放过自己快要爆炸的心脏，他得堵住自己的嘴，可理智早都消耗殆尽。

“再问一遍，”他听到自己的哭腔，“你的问题，再——”

黄景瑜福至心灵，他的手掌在尹昉光滑的腰线上扣紧，“结婚，跟我结婚，说你愿意。”

别顺服这夜晚，别听指月的誓言，别贪婪瞬逝的欧若拉。尹昉在哽咽中叹息，“好。”

青年把头颅埋进脖颈，一下一下顶弄着爱人的身体，听他嗓间颤抖的吟叫，看着他哭泣无助的搂紧自己，直至颠碎他的灵魂。

黄景瑜抱着他去浴室清理，他没有戴套，如果放着尹昉自己，只怕这个拖延症非得先病起来不可。尹昉不舒服地皱着眉，这会儿疲惫地连手指尖也不想动，他瞄了一眼若无其事的黄景瑜。

“你知道在床上的话……”

“肾上腺素，我知道。”

尹昉点点头，在温暖的水流里昏昏欲睡。

“所以明天早上再问我一次。”

“啊？”

“我说明天早上再问我一次，好了，关水吧。”他靠在对方的肩膀上打哈欠，接着被人手足无措地搂住。

他藏在那人胸口偷偷笑出兔牙。

END


End file.
